


You love it, dont you?

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: Celebrity Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Body Hair, Bottom Hugh Jackman, Bottom!Hugh Jackman, Chest Hair, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hairy Hugh Jackman, Hairy actors, M/M, No Condom, Sex, Sexual Content, Top James, Versatile! Hugh Jackman, Versatile! Hugh Jackman (Mention), top!James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Hugh meet again, and do things they did in the old days; and they remember in a good way things from the past. expecialy the male physical body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You love it, dont you?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my english, its not my first languague.

James took and closed his opened hands with force Hugh’s ass checks, grabbing them and leaving nail marks- You waxed your ass? ...how could you?  
-Deborra wanted it.  
-I don’t care what that bitch wants, you are my man and nobody waxes my man’s ass. I liked you hairy; glad you didn’t waxed your chest, I like to fuck a real dude not a protégé of a dude…is your ass still tight?  
-I haven’t used it since when didn’t see each other, last time was the last time I have used it.  
-Then it’s going to take some work to open that ass.  
James made Hugh be on all fours- open wide sexy bitch- and Hugh did, James poisoned himself behind Hugh and started paying with Hugh's left ear with his teeth, And with his hands he began touching Hugh’s hairy nipples- I have to say James, that I’m glad you didn’t wax your chest too, I can fell those manly hairs in my back- James smiled at the comment and said- Don’t try to sweeten me up.  
James without warning slides a finger inside Hugh’s ass- Fell that? you love it…don’t ya?  
-I love your cock inside my man pussy, don’t make me wait James.  
-Too bad, I’m going to enjoy myself .  
And he started, with that one finger, exploring Hugh’s insides- God you are so tight Hugh, I dint believe in you before, but now, Oh!!God!!!I don’t know I am going to get my thick cock inside there.- Hugh began moaning loudly, the intrusion in his ass was welcomed by him but not by his hole- Oh James give it to me, just give it to me, I wanto you to be dirty with me, cum inside me…I can’t take this teasing any more.  
-And there you go bitching yourself over me, come on!!! When it’s my time to get fucked, you never had fucked me, not even when I begged you over and over, do you like a cock inside of you so desperately?  
James pushed a second finger inside and began scissoring Hugh’s ass- Yeah that’s right open wide-James said. And then he slide another finger inside.  
He took out the fingers and prepared his cock with lube- here it goes- James said sliding the full length inside Hugh’s pussy, he knew that the Australian like it hard.  
-Did your cock get bigger?  
-No, your ass is too closed.  
-Fuck me harder!!  
-Your wishes are my commands. You are a greedy bitch.  
James thrusts became more violent, and Hugh began moaning louder and louder.  
-Yeah, yeah…fuck me, fuck me.  
-I am doing it.  
-Faster and harder.  
James complied to Hugh’s demand. He knew that Hugh was going to have a sore butt after this.  
-Hugh I am going to cum.  
\- Don’t you dare, we just started.  
-I know, but I can’t hold it in.  
-wait, take your cock out and cover my hairy chest in cum.  
-Great idea.  
James slipped his cock outside Hugh’s man pussy and began to masturbate ferociously.  
-Tell me what’s on your mind James.  
-You are fucking me, really hard, you waxed my chest and you made me pay for cuming before time, you spank me and spank me…I am crying of pain, you are so strong and merciless with my mistake and that's why you fuck like that. You fuck me so hard-he can bearly say it complete- and you…cum in my ass, beading every inch off itt!!!!-and James came all over Hugh’s Chest and face, leaving a mess wherever his cum was. Hugh open his mouth to welcome the cum in his lips- Yeah, now fuck me again, and cum inside, because I’m not going to wait for you to recover.

**Author's Note:**

> Coment please!


End file.
